Create a Cat: The continuation and Last Update
by Eu Nakamura
Summary: Title says it all and everything is explained inside. PM your characters to me.


**Hey guys! I'm back sorry for the late update, I'm too lazy and distracted ugh... btw, FF wouldn't let me edit the other one i made earlier because it kept saying 'error' and now i have to make a new one to get updated... well, this will be the last time I will update, but i will be updating the story with the current allegiances every 4 or 5 chapters... I'm sorry! but I've got good news:**

**1st one is, I already have an idea for the story! Here's the summary (anyway, the main characters mentioned here will be called 'spoiler block' for now, I can't reveal them yet, although, I have already chosen main characters for ThunderClan... but I can't decide on the other clans yet, they're TOO awesome!)**

_When *spoiler block* (ThunderClan) found out about a prophecy that involved her best friend *spoiler block* and 6 cats -2 each from each of the 3 other Clans- from WindClan, RiverClan and ShadowClan. *Spoiler block* (WindClan) tries to help *spoiler block* (ThunderClan) in finding what the prophecy meant to them and why is it prophecised. _

**And now, it's done! but I might change it... for better results... or whatever.**

**So next thing is, the title: The Eight Warriors: Book 1: The Beginning**

**hmm... what do you think for that as a title? Too fancy? too long? any problems? Did I miss something? just PM me... **

**Anyway, I need more cats... the form here:**

Name:

Rank:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Mate (make or i'll pick):

Kit/s: (make or I'll pick):

Others:

**Thanks! x3**

**P.S. Here's the current tally (or whatever) of Allegiances of the Clans and if the rank says 'Full' it means, I'm not and don't want adding anymore cats to the particular rank. It's getting long :O PM me if your cat/s isn't/aren't here... and please, just PM me your character/s instead of putting it in reviews. :3**

* * *

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Fawnstar - Lean pale ginger she-cat with tufts of white fur on her ears

**Deputy:** Leafblaze - light brown tabby with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Skylark - Pure, delicate white she-cat with misty blue eyes

**- Apprentice:** Lilypaw

**Warriors: **(FULL)

Stormbreak - small white/silver she-cat with bright blue eyes

Sootyfeet - A sooty gray tom with black feet and a broad, black face with silver eyes

Hazelwing - A light brownish pale gingery tabby she-cat with long legs and a somewhat feathery looking coat with greenish - blue eyes

Blackleaf - silky black tom with a nick in both of his ears and two twin scars on his forehead with bright golden-brown eyes

Shrewtail - Small, light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Lightningflight- a golden tom with a white underbelly and green eyes

Badgerclaw - a black tom with white paws and hazel eyes

Sparkfeather - Small, bright ginger tom with white flecks on his muzzle and yellow eyes

Sharpclaw - Dark gray tom with one black paw and amber eyes.

Darkwing - Dark grey, nearly black with jade green eyes

Stormstrike - marbled grey tom with blue eyes

Leopardshadow - Grey tom with black spots and blue eyes

Jayflight - Blue-gray she-cat with grey tail-tip and blue eyes

Leafstorm - Brown she-cat with dark bands and green eyes

Whitesplotch - dark brown Tom with a splotch of white on his left flank and hazel eyes.

Hawkflight - dark brown tom with lighter streaks and deep blue eyes; former rogue,

**Apprentices:** (8 current apprentices)

Owlpaw - A small, sandy gray thick furred tom with amber eyes

Lilypaw - a pretty small white she cat with black paws and icy blue eyes

Skypaw - light grey she-cat with blue eyes

Wolfpaw - brown with black-tipped tail with amber eyes

Ivypaw- cream she-cat with pale gray, almost white, bridge of nose, ear tips, tail tip, and front left paw with ivy green eyes

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

**Queens: **(FULL)

Silversky - a silver she-cat with ocean blue eyes, expecting Leafblaze's kits

Hazelmist - a pretty light brown she cat with hazel eyes and gray paws; mother of Lightningflight's kits (Honeykit, Falconkit, Lightkit, and Lionkit)

Cloverstem - Pale cream she-cat with green eyes; mother of Sharpclaw's kits (Hawkkit, Mousekit and Robinkit)

Weaselsqueak - russet colored she cat with a splash of white on her chest and azure eyes; mother of Whitesplotch's kits (Bloomkit, Otterkit and Featherkit)

**Kits: **(UNLIMITED)

Lionkit - a pure golden tomcat with a white muzzle and hazel eyes

Lightkit - light brown fur with white spots and chocolate-brown eyes

Honeykit - a golden she kit with gray paws and hazel eyes

Falconkit - A gray tom with brown splashes and green eyes

Hawkkit - Dark tabby with green eyes

Mousekit - Dark brown with a white tail and amber eyes.

Robinkit - Ginger tom with yellow eyes.

Bloomkit - pure white she cat with wide violet colored eyes

Otterkit - dark brown she cat with black tabby stripes on her back and blue eyes

Featherkit - white she cat with patches of russet and hazel colored eyes

**Elders: (2 current Elders)**

-Open-

-Open-

=w=

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Shimmerstar - silver she cat with a feather tail and black tabby markings around her eyes

**Deputy:** Iceglare- snow white tom with black patches and icy blue eyes that always seem to glare.

**Medicine Cat:** Rainshadow - black and white she-cat with light-green eyes  
**- Apprentice:** Driftpaw

**Warriors:** (8 current warriors)

Stormsplash - bold and brave dark gray tom with intense blue eyes

Nightglimmer - black she-cat with white muzzle, left ear, paws, and belly with yellow eyes

Blackshadow - mottled gray and black tomcat with blue eyes and brown, dirt colored paws

Jaystripe - silver tabby tom with dark gray paws and a golden stripe going down back with amethyst colored eyes

Flamestrike - light Ginger Tom with amber eyes

Spottedpool - golden she-cat with browns and white dappling her fur and one white spot around her eyes, brown around the other with bright green eyes

Mudtail - Redish-gray tom with red eyes

-**Apprentice: **Tigerpaw

-Open-

**Apprentices:** (8 current apprentices)

Violetpaw - tiny black she-cat with dark blue/violet eyes

Skypaw - Thick furred black she-cat with light tabby markings and green eyes

Heartpaw - A black color with brownish tint in sun. with yellow-amber eyes.

Driftpaw - A misty grey tom with white paws with dark blue eyes.

Tigerpaw - Cream with golden paws and red eyes

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

**Queens: (Unlimited)**

Frostripple - pale bluish gray she-cat with calm and gentle green eyes; mother of Stormsplash's kits (Sweetkit, Featherkit and Bramblekit)

Smokeybreeze - dark smokey grayshe cat with blue eyes; mother of Flamestrike's kits (Fogkit, Foxkit and Streamkit)

Echopool - pretty white she-cat with silver and gray tabby patches and amazing amethyst colored eyes

**Kits: (Unlimited)**

Sweetkit- pale cream-colored she-cat with glowing blue eyes

Featherkit- ginger she-cat with wide green eyes

Bramblekit- a fierce and bold tom with amber eyes

Fogkit - light gray Tom with amber eyes

Foxkit - light ginger tom with blue eyes

Streamkit - light gray she cat with blue eyes

**Elders: (2 current Elders)**

Twistedfoot - Golden brown tom with a twisted right hind foot; formerly known as Goldenclaw

-Open-

=w=

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Autumnstar - A light brown she-cat with chocolate brown eyes

**Deputy:** Tempeststrike - a bright gold and silver stripped tabby tom with sky-blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Lightbound - a bright, pure white she-cat, except for several long, thin ocher stripes that wrap around her face, flanks and chest, and back legs with nearly honey colored amber eyes

**-Apprentice: **Brookpaw

**Warriors:** (8 current warriors)

Blossomflame - Very bright, dark ginger she-cat with bright grass-green eyes

Nightwind - A well-muscled, lean tom with a coarse, shaggy, dark coal-black pelt with deep midnight-blue eyes, formerly of ShadowClan

Whiteflower - A white she-cat with midnight blue eyes

**-Apprentice: **Silverpaw

Hawkmask - a brown tabby tom with yellow eyes with sharp claws

Berrytail- black she-cat with different shade of gray's dappling her body, sharp claws, and a dark gray tail, paws, and muzzle with deep, pretty, dark blue eyes

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

**Apprentices:** (8 current apprentices)

Nettlepaw - a light brown tabby she-cat with white underbelly, tip of ears, tail and paws with mossy-green eyes, formerly of ThunderClan

Sunpaw - a solid gold tom with vivid, dark-amber eyes

Brookpaw - Pretty black, brown, and white calico cat with strange indigo eyes

Silverpaw - Gray fur with darker flecks and bright blue eyes

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

**Queens: (Unlimited)**

**Kits: (Unlimited)**

**Elders: (2 current Elders)**

Wintermoon - Gray tabby tom with brown eyes and white "socks" on each paw

-Open-

=w=

**RiverClan**

**Leader:** Graystar - a large pure gray tom with sleek fur with bright amber eyes

Deputy: Snowcloud - pure white tom with light blue eyes  
- **Apprentice**: Splashpaw

**Medicine Cat:** Bramblepath - a light brown tom with blue eyes  
- **Apprentice:** Fernpaw

**Warriors:** (8 current warriors)

Hiddendrift - Very dark grey she-cat with black shading on her eartips, paws, tail, face, ect.

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

**Apprentices:** (8 current apprentices)

Splashpaw - a small white she cat with medium length fur that is pretty and sleek with wide ocean blue eyes with the tiniest hints of green in them

Fernpaw - light brown tom with light-yellow eyes

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

**Queens**: (Unlimited)

Dappledflower- a calico she cat who is mostly white with black and ginger dappled with green eyes

Ferretheart - Chocolate brown she-cat with light yellow eyes, former kittypet, heavily pregnant queen; expecting Snowcloud's kits

**Kits:** (Unlimited)

Speckledkit - a beautiful tortishell she cat with long fur with amber colored eyes

Nightkit - an all black tom with green eyes

Stonekit - gray tom with blue eyes

**Elders:** (FULL)

Grasslight - light cream she-cat with light grass-green eyes; a retired warrior of old age

Tempestsong - golden-brown-ish she-cat with green eyes and short tail.


End file.
